


Bound

by HissHex



Series: MartinElias Week [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Trans Male Character, but that isnt explicitely stated so thats why ive done the dubcon tag, dubcon, its a scene and Elias does a little aftercare, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 5 of MartinElias Week -  Trapped & RestraintElias tests Martin's patience in his office.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Martin genitals referred to as dick and hood, I think I just vague around everything else like I usually do

It hadn’t taken much in the end to get him here. Martin always  _ had _ been a sucker for affection and attention, especially from those who were otherwise so cold to him.

Elias’s words were like honey, promising sweetness that hid the sticky trap that lay within, and Martin fell for it every time. No matter how many times he found himself in increasingly desperate situations, he always came back and Elias had no problem reminding him of that when he complained. 

He tugged against the rope wrapped around his wrists, his arms tied at the wrist to the arm rests of Elias’s chair. He felt the warmth of Elias’s face against his own cheek where he was peering at his laptop over Martin’s shoulder. He whined and struggled a little, Elias’s firm grip on his waist keeping him stuck on his lap while he hummed in mild amusement at Martin’s overstimulated struggles. 

He panted into the cool air of the office and made another futile attempt to jerk out of Elias’s lap, only to find himself sliding back down on Elias’s prick as the rope and the older man’s hands kept him in place. Martin couldn’t help the choked out gasp as Elias pushed him down further into his lap, filling him up even further.   
  


Martin could have dealt with being stuck there for hours at a time, it might have even been pleasant.   
  


The vibrator that was strapped just under the hood of his dick was making him want to crawl out of his skin. Oh sure, it was great at first, but two orgasms in and Martin was oversensitive everywhere and the steady weight and stretch of Elias inside him was not helping matters. He would have cried out if Elias’s tie wasn’t balled up in his mouth, muffling his pants and groans and whines. 

A gentle kiss pressed just under his ear, on the tender flesh of his throat, brought Martin’s thoughts back to the man behind him. An invisible grin pressed against him as the man thrusted up a little and a rumble of a chuckle at his back as he wiped away the frustrated tears from Martin’s cheek. Another kiss turning into a sharp bite that made Martin yelp in pain, another smug laugh from behind him. 

“You are doing so well for me Martin, just a little while longer,” Martin felt a hand rest on his chin and turn his head towards the clock on the wall, “just until I am done working, just another hour. Unless I get distracted of course, so you might want to try staying still, you wouldn’t want me to end up having to stay late surely.”

Martin shook his head, it wasn’t the only part of him shaking, his legs twitching and chest heaving as he struggled to stay in position. He closed his eyes and lay his head back on Elias’s shoulder, trying to focus on anything but the vibrations and the steady stretch inside him. 

He didn’t know when he fell asleep but he knew he had been stuck there for longer than an hour when he awoke, free of the ropes and curled up on the couch in Elias’s office. A glass of water waiting on the coffee table in front of him and the familiar sounds of Elias preparing to go home coming from the other side of the office. Martin’s eyes opened blearily at the click of Elias’s shoes coming towards him, he saw a well manicured hand reaching out for him and touching him softly as he was cleaned up and redressed. He was a little dazed as he followed Elias out of the Institute and into his car. It was only about halfway to the old townhouse that Martin properly woke up. Elias glanced over at him with a smirk, reaching for Martin’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it, the smirk growing wider and Martin blushed bright red, ducking down into the collar of his coat. 


End file.
